Gacha
Gacha is the primary way through which cards in the game are obtained. There are several types of Gacha all divided into three categories by the game. The categories are: Rare, Raid, and Normal. Please note that all statistical data on this page is only from the experience of one user (LastChance) and is most likely not accurate. I would appreciate if others would contribute their statistics as well so that we can get a more accurate idea of the odds of what cards can be drawn. Also note that Enhance Arcana★ are counted as a Normal Draw, Enhance Arcana★★ is counted as a Rare Draw, and Enhance Arcana★★★ is counted as an SR draw. Normal Normal Gacha Normal Gacha is drawn using 100 Gacha P or 1 Normal Gacha Ticket per draw. It is also different from most Gachas because it only gives you the option to draw the maximum number of cards at a time and you cannot draw Enhance Arcanas from it. There is supposedly a chance of drawing up to an SSR through Normal Gacha but the odds of drawing more than an R are minuscule. From collected data we can assume the odds of drawing a rare from Normal Gacha are 2.33%. Raid Raid Gacha Raid Gacha is drawn using 1 Raid Gacha Ticket per draw. Like Normal Gacha, Raid Gacha only gives you the option to draw the maximum number of cards at a time. There is a chance that a drawn card might be an Enhance Arcana. Unlike Normal Gacha there is a clear chance to draw up to at least an SR, with an estimated 1% chance to draw an SR and a 28% chance to draw an R from Raid Gacha. Raid Boss Gacha Raid Boss Gacha is basically just a category for the Gacha tickets dropped for specific raid bosses. The Astema, Astelia, and Valefor all drop Gacha tickets for themselves. They are drawn using 1 of the specified boss's Gacha Ticket per draw. There is a chance for both an SR and an R for each boss. From current statistics we can assume there is about a 7.69% to draw an SR and all other draws are R. Stage Gacha Like the Raid Boss Gacha, this category covers the tickets dropped by the specific bosses on each stage. Currently the bosses are Griffon, Hydra, Harpy, Dryad, Minotaur, Yeti, Golem, and Gargoyle. Stage Gacha are drawn using 1 ticket dropped by the stage bosses. Similairly to the raid bosses you can draw either an SR or and R unique to each stage. From current statistics we can assume there is about a 1.25% chance of drawing an SR and all other draws will be R. Rare Rare Gacha Rare Gacha is drawn using 1 Rare Gacha Ticket per draw. You are guaranteed at least an R and have a chance of drawing up to an LR, although the odds of drawing an LR are unknown. It is possible though that an R or SR drawn in Rare Gacha will only be an Enhance Arcana. There is approximately a 35% chance of drawing an SR and the chance of drawing an SSR and LR are currently unknown. In addition to Rare Gacha Tickets there are Rare Gacha Tickets with different odds of drawing an SR+. They are SR 20% Gacha Tickets, SR 30% Gacha Tickets, and SSR 50% Gacha Tickets Friend Gacha Friend Gacha is drawn using 1 Friend Gacha Ticket per draw. Unlike all other Gacha types in the Rare category there is a high chance of drawing an N. There is also a chance that drawn cards could be Enhance Arcana. There is approximately a 50% of drawing an R in Friend Gacha. Conquest Gacha Conquest Gacha is drawn using Gold or Silver Conquest Gacha Tickets. Gold tickets claim to have an SR chance of 30% while silver tickets claim to have an SR chance of 15%. Through current statistics, though, it seems SRs are pulled 23.5% of time from Gold Conquest Gacha Tickets and a 3.57% of the time from Silver Conquest Gacha.